In general, various types of venues may serve as the locations for various types of events or activities. For example, stadiums may be venues for sporting events and concerts, parks may be venues for concerts and other gatherings, museums and libraries may be venues for various activities, and so forth. In certain venues, limited amounts of venue-related information may be shared with people present at the venue. For example, large screen displays at stadiums may be used by fans to watch replays of sporting events and provide different views of the stage at concerts. However, people visiting many types of venues, and attending certain types of events at such venues, are growing to expect greater amounts of information and interactivity related to the venues and the events taking place at the venues. This is particularly true for events which people also may access remotely, such as sporting events and other types of events which may be broadcast on television or accessed via the Internet, as people typically have access to such additional information via the Internet. Accordingly, in order to continue to attract people to such venues, promoters have an incentive to provide people at the venues with an enhanced experience related to presence at the venues. Disadvantageously, however, existing mechanisms for providing a person at a venue with an enhanced experience related to the presence of the person at the venue suffer from various drawbacks.